A Cup of Coffee
by suburbs
Summary: An idea of what could happen after Coffee Cart Ban.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.

As Logan handed over the cup of coffee to his fellow student, he was vaguely aware that he was not as excited as he should be considering he was making a killing with this new business. Sure, nine dollars was a lot for a cup of coffee, but he had a captive audience, and no one was forcing these idiots to drink the stuff. He tried to ignore the memory of the look on Quinn's face when she realized he was going to charge her the same price as all the other students. If he wanted to be as successful as his father, he couldn't let a little thing like a girl distract him. Plus, how mad could she really be. He was Logan Reese– no one could resist his charms for long.

Logan was starting to think that maybe he was losing his touch. Quinn had not spoken to him since the gang left Dean River's office the day before. He had tried texting her and calling, but she had not responded. He knew that she always grabbed a drink before her final class of the day, so he headed over to Calvin's coffee cart to see if he could find her. As he approached the cart, he could see her standing at the back of the line with her hair falling in waves down her back.

"Hey, Quinn. Is there something wrong with your phone?" He asked. Quinn's hair whipped him across the face as she spun around and looked at him. Logan gulped. Normally Quinn's eyes softened when they looked at him, but today those beautiful eyes looked hard and a little sad.

"Nope. Nothing wrong with the phone," she said, placing extra emphasis on the word phone.

Logan was starting to get annoyed and a little worried. "Well, then, why didn't you return any of my messages?"

"I don't know, Logan. Maybe because I didn't feel like talking to you," Quinn rolled her eyes as she said this.

"Oh, come on. You aren't still mad about the coffee thing? It was just business." Logan said. He could not believe that she was that upset about a stupid cup of coffee. Oh, and running her and her roommates out of business. Honestly, you would think the girl would know that it wasn't personal. It certainly shouldn't get in the way of them making out.

"Maybe it was just business to you, Logan, but to me it was a sign that I don't mean that much to you. I mean, my own boyfriend was not willing to give me a cup of coffee." Quinn's voice started to get louder.

"Shhh…quiet," Logan grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled her out of line. Quinn shook his hand off her arm and started to walk towards a nearby tree. This was not going as Logan imagined. As they both reached the more isolated spot, Quinn spun and looked at Logan.

"Calvin was willing to give me free coffee for a week in hopes I would kiss him," Quinn spat, shuttering a little at the thought of making out with the coffee cart guy. "But you wouldn't even give me one cup."

"Duh! That's the only way Calvin could get a girl to kiss him. I don't need to give away free coffee to get you to kiss me." Logan responded. Even as the words came out of his mouth, he realized his mistake.

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "I can't believe I dated you. What was I thinking?" With that, Quinn walked away, leaving him standing under the tree in shock. Logan felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. Had Quinn just broken up with him? Stunned, Logan headed back to his room.

James and Michael were starting to worry about Logan. He had stopped looking at himself in the mirror and had not even acknowledged the cute, blonde senior who had just tried to flirt with him. Logan just sat there staring at his lunch tray until she walked away with a confused look on her face. It had been like this for over a week, and no one had any idea what was wrong.

"Dude, what is up with you?" James asked Logan. "Tiffany Miller just talked to you, and you didn't even look at her."

Logan did not say anything. He pushed his plate away, stood up and walked off. Michael looked over at James. "I think we need to talk to the girls."

When James and Michael arrived at Zoey, Lola and Quinn's room, the found business as usual in Room 101. Zoey was sitting on the bed with her laptop open, while Lola sat in a bean bag chair in front of the television eating popcorn. Quinn was hunched over a table full of wires, cogs and blinking lights. They all turned and looked at the guys. Lola gave them a huge smile and offered them some of her popcorn.

Michael reached for a handful, stuffed it in his mouth and began to talk. "Have you guys noticed how weird Logan is behaving? I mean, he actually walked out the door this morning without combing his hair."

"And he has stopped flirting with girls," James added. Quinn, who had returned to working on her Quinnvention, froze as James continued. "He won't tell us what is wrong, and we are actually getting worried about him. We were hoping that maybe one of you could get him to open up."

Quinn wondered if this could have anything to do with her. Did Logan actually care that they broke up? Causally, Quinn asked, "When did he start acting strange?"

"About a week ago," said Michael. "He missed English, and when we came back to the room he was on his bed staring at the ceiling. We thought maybe he was sick, but he actually seems upset about something."

"Logan upset?" remarked Lola. "Hard to imagine."

"I know," replied James. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't been living with it for the past week."

While everyone else had been talking, Quinn had made a decision. She took off her safety goggles and headed out the door. She needed to talk to Logan.

Logan heard the knock on his door, but he didn't feel like getting up off the bed to open the door. He honestly didn't feel like doing anything lately. His stomach was in knots, and he constantly felt like he was about to burst into tears. He could not believe that a girl made him feel this way. He was Logan Reese; he did not pine after girls, they pined after him. He could tell himself that, but he knew deep down that he really missed Quinn. She was his first real girlfriend; she made him feel safe and loved, and Logan had not felt that way very often in his life. He desperately wanted her back, but he had no idea what to do. And you can't really ask people for advice about a relationship you weren't willing to admit existed.

He heard another knock, followed by someone saying, "Open the door, Logan." It dawned on Logan that it sounded like Quinn's voice, and he bounded off the bed. He opened the door to find Quinn standing right in front of him. She gave him a small smile as she gently pushed past him and entered the room.

"What do you want?" he asked. Quinn rolled her eyes at him. He looked awful. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair looked like he hadn't combed it in a few days, and his shirt was wrinkled. She sighed.

"Do you have anything you want to say to me?" Quinn asked.

"Why would I" Logan started bitterly before Quinn cut him off by placing her fingers over his mouth.

"Think carefully before you say anything, Logan." Quinn told him. For a moment he could not think at all. He was too aware of the fact that she was actually touching him for the first time in over a week. He was surprised at how much better he felt just being close to her again. He was disappointed when she pulled her hand away and sat down on his bed.

Logan had to think fast. Sure, he hated to admit when he made a mistake, but he also realized that this might be his one chance to get her back. And he could admit that he wanted her. He had just spent the most miserable week of his life, and he did not want to go through that again. But he had no idea how to make it better. Finally he settled on a classic. "I'm sorry," he said.

Quinn's eyebrows shot up. She had never actually heard those words come out of Logan's mouth before. She waited to see if he would say anything else.

Logan started to pace around the room, warming up to his apology. "I'm sorry, okay. I thought you knew that you were more important than the coffee. I just got caught up. I always do stupid stuff when it comes to money. I didn't think that you would break up with me."

He heard Quinn's voice come from the other side of the room. "I didn't think that you would care if I did break up with you."

He gave her a look that clearly said she was crazy. "Of course I care. I dated you for what, two months. Have I ever gone out with anyone that long? I brought you a flower and slow danced with you in a closet. I stopped flirting with other girls. Does that sound like me? Clearly you meant something to me."

"Really?" He could hear the insecurity and surprise in her voice. It was like she had no idea how much he liked her.

"God, Quinn, of course." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and did the thing that he had sworn to himself that he would never do – he shared his feelings with someone else. "I have been totally miserable without you. I really like you, and I would have given you all the free coffee you wanted if I had know what was going to happen."

Quinn smiled and her whole face lit up. She stood up and crossed the room towards him. "You really like me?" she asked. He nodded his head, smiling hopefully.

"Do you promise never to do something like that again?" She asked.

"I promise," he said. All the tension drained out of his body as Quinn kissed him.


End file.
